Written in the Stars
by Jules13
Summary: This is a MulderScully only story.. no other XFile members are in it.. no CSM.. No Skinner.. no XFile work just two people finding an emotional and physical bond between each other. Mulder is Scully's escort to her High School Reunion.
1. Part One

Written in the StarsSubject: Written in the Stars 1/2 

Rating: R or NC-17 depends on the reader 

Spoilers: none really.. just a mention of the "You're The Only One I Trust." conversation in the car during Tooms... This is set withing the 5th season. 

Classification: MSR 

DISCLAIMER: All X-Files Characters belong to Cris Carter, 1013, and Fox. 

All other non-X-File affiliated characters are the product of my warped imagination. No infringment intended! *No Cheer leaders were harmed in the making of this story* 

Comments *Summary* : This is a Mulder/Scully only story.. no other X-File members are in it.. no CSM.. No Skinner.. no X-File work just two people finding an emotional and physical bond between each other. Mulder is Scully's escort to her High School Reunion. 

"Here I am.. enigmatic Dana Scully nervous once more about seeing the people that I used to see everyday for four years. Why am I sorry nervous?" Dana Scully grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. The dress look great on her but it was so much different that her usual no-nonsense attire. It was a beautiful royal blue velvet dress with a clinging bodice and a fairly accenting plunging neck. "I'm showing way to much skin." she thought as she twirled around in a circle in front of the mirror, the long slightly flowing skirt of the dress wrapping around her shapely legs. She placed her hand on her hips noticing how the dress clung to her tiny waist. She toyed with the cross on her necklace and thought about changing into a less revealing dress but a sudden knocking at the door pushed that thought away. "It has to be Mulder." she thought as she made her way out of her room to the door. "I wonder what he's wearing, probably a suit he wears to work and one of 'his ties'". Even thought she messed with him about his ties she found the cute, but she would never tell him that... no she'd never let Mulder know what she thought of his ties. She'd never hear the end of it. 

As Dana opened the door her breath caught in her throat for there stood Mulder in a tuxedo. His hazel eyes sparkling and the usual Mulder grin plastered on his face. Composing her self Dana stepped aside and let him in. Trying not to seem shocked and somewhat aroused by his presence she smirked slightly, "What penguin did you wrestle that from Mulder." Mulder simply smiled and produced a corsage from behind his back. "For you Madame." Dana arched a shapely brow and took the flower from him. It was a beautiful orchid with an deep blue ribbon tied in a bow. The ribbon matched her dress exactly. "Why the corsage Mulder?" Dana asked, looking into the eyes of her partner. "Well Scully...." Mulder looked down at his shoe, looking every bit like the shy little boy that she had seen a few times, "I never went to the prom so I thought I would make up for it by buyin you a corsage, the ribbon matches your eyes." As he finished his sentence he didn't bring his eyes up to meet hers. He simply nodded to the door and said in a soft voice, "Shall we go?" Dana nodded and walked to the door, Mulder was acting strange tonight but she really didn't mind the attention he was giving her, or the weird way he was acting, she actually found it endearing. 

The ride to Dana's old school was filled with the only noise of the radio. Neither one of the two FBI agents spoke to one another. Dana stole a glance at Mulder and noticed that he was unusually tense. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but thought that it was probably one of his many "shadows" chasing him tonight. She once again looked out of window, a soft sigh escaping her lips. 

Fox looked at Scully out of the corner of his eye. 'God she looks great.' he thought to himself. 'Why did she have to buy that dress? It's bad enough to look at her in her usually suits thinking that she was the most sexiest women, no the sexiest woman I have ever seen.' Trying to concentrate on the rode he turned the radio up another notch. The song "Lady in Red." was playing on the radio. 'It should be called lady in blue instead.' Mulder thought with a grin. 'That dress is showing way to much skin.' he thought grimly. Fox wasn't looking forward to running into Scully's old classmates, and more importantly an old boyfriend or two. The thought of another man viewing that much of Scully's skin was maddening. He must have made a noise for Scully looked at him quickly, arching a curious brow. 

Dana glanced at Mulder thinking that she had heard him growl. But her partner's eyes remained on the rode, his expression unreadable. Dana reached for her purse as they pulled into the parking lot of the high school. The two partners looked at one another in silence then the both of nodded and got out of the car. The clicking of their heels echoing behind them. Music could be heard playing in the Gymnasium. Entering the school Dana and Mulder were greeted by a woman with blonde hair and she was dressed in the most ugliest shade of pink. Her name tag read "Hello my name is SALLY." immediately Dana recognized her as the head of the cheer leading squad during her Junior and Senior year. Dana had never really liked the woman that much. She always smelled like the spearmint gum that even now as Sally gushed over Dana's appearance a wave of spearmint hit Dana like a slap in the face. She tried to cover up her grimace by smiling good naturally at Sally. "It's so good to see you Dana." "Dana you look fabulous." Sally said in an excited voice. 'Always the cheerleader.' Dana thought grimly. She stole a glance at Mulder and noticed that he was openly smirking. 'He's loving this!' Dana thought outraged, 'I'm in High school Reunion hell and he's laughing about it!' Dana longed to step forcefully on his foot and leave him behind, but instead she bit her lip and complimented Sally on her appearance. "I love that dress it's so.... pink!" Sally nodded over excitedly and thanked her. Handing her and Mulder their name tags. Dana looked at Mulder obviously as they entered the gym. "When did you tell her your name?" she asked, looking back at the walking talking cotton candy bag named 'Sally'. 

Mulder grinned and placed his arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently. "When your were contemplating on whether or not to kick my ass." Dana's jaw dropped. "How did you....?" she stuttered slightly. Mulder shrugged and smiled slight. "Hey do you want some punch? I'm parched." He dropped his arm from around her shoulder and headed toward the refreshment table, leaving Dana alone to fend for herself. 

Fox could only read Scully's look as hatred and disgust. Hatred for him enjoying in her discomfort and disgust from that blonde 'bomb shell' back at the entrance in the pink dress. He shuddered at the memory of Sally outwardly flirting with him. A look of disgust crossed his own face as he took two glasses of punch from the person who was passing out the drinks. Walking to Scully he smiled slightly. She was still standing alone, no old flame in sight yet, he guessed relaxing a bit. 

Dana took the glass that Mulder was extending to her and glanced around the room at the faces of yesterday. Seemed as if yesterday had been cruel to some. Some had gained weight, some experiencing pre-mature hair loss. Dana glanced at Mulder as he took a sip of his punch and chuckled as he grimaced. "What's the matter Mulder, don't like the punch?" Mulder shook his head, looking down at his cup. "Couldn't they get something stronger like ice tea?" he said with a pained look as he set his cup down at a near by table. Dana shook her head grinning a little, "Bet they don't even have Sunflower seeds." she said softly. Mulder glanced at her curiously "Is that disappointment I hear in your voice Agent Scully? Have you fell prey to the Sunflower wave sweeping the nation?" his voice was teasing and fire flared in Dana's eyes. She longed to punch him, slap him, cause great bodily harm to him but creating a scene was not Dana Scully's style. Suddenly there was a excited shrill from behind the, and Dana turned around just in time to see Amber, Dana's best friend from high school, walking toward her. Amber was still very beautiful with her long black hair and blue eye and as Dana glanced at the rest of her she seemed to be very pregnant. "Dana, oh my god you look great!" Amber exclaimed. "Yeah Dana you do look great." came a deep voice from behind her. Dana turned around and looked up into Scott Warner chocolate brown eyes, Scott had to be the most sexiest man in Dana's graduating class. "Scott!" Dana exclaimed and suddenly she was enveloped by two strong arms. "Oh Dana it's been age." Scott said in a strained voice. 

The minute Fox Mulder heard Scully's name spoken by a masculine voice he went cold and now as he stood beside his partner his blood began to boil. He didn't like this man named Scott, no he didn't like him at all. The woman named Amber glanced at Fox and lent over to whisper in his ear. "Dana and Scott were high school sweethearts. Pity Scott joined the Military and moved away. We all thought that they were going to get married." Smiling at Fox she waddled off to her awaiting husband. "Yeah... what a pity." Fox grumbled softly. The warm embrace of the ole high school chums was lasting longer than Fox could stand. As he cleared his throat Scully pushed out of Scott's arms, giving Fox a "I'm sorry I forgot you were there." smiles. "Um Scott Warner this is Fox Mulder my... partner." Fox glanced somewhat curiously at the hand in which Scott was extending toward him. Fox had an awful vision of him ripping off Scott's arm, beating him senseless with it and shoving it up his ass but instead with a resigned sigh he shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Mulder." Scott said with a smile. Fox forced himself to smile back good naturally, "You too Mr. Warner." 

End of Part 1 

Back to main page  



	2. Part Two

Part Two 

Dana heard the sharp edge in Mulder's voice as he addressed Scott. She wondered at his mood change. She looked at him quickly but say that he was modeling one of his Mulder smiles and greeting people left and right. Memories came flooding back as the familiar faces of the past appeared in front of her . People were complimenting her on her dress and even one person made the remark that 'she really hadn't changed, well at least not height wise.' Dana had smiled slightly, letting the comment slide off her back but she was surprised to see Mulder tense defensively at the comment, his fist clinched and his jaw set. Dana didn't know exactly why she did it but she placed a gentle hand on his arm, giving him a one of a kind Scully smile saved only for him and the tension seemed to leave Mulder's body. 

A slow song began to play through the speakers and Fox grinned at the selection, "Lady in Red." De-ja-vue! Fox opened his mouth to ask Scully to dance but saw that she was being leg unto the dance floor by non-other than wonderful captain of the football team kind of guy Scott Warner. "God I hate him!" Fox muttered to himself and a couple of near by looked at him curiously. Smiling he nodded and they carried on with their conversation. 

Dana glanced at Mulder over Scott's shoulder and saw him looking at the exit sign. "Like a rat in a cage." Dana thought to herself. 'I shouldn't have asked him to come, he's not comfortable, he's not having a good time, hell I'm not having a good time!' Dana drew her gaze from Mulder to Scott and found him staring down at her. "This Fox guy, is he your boyfriend I mean are you two dating?" Scott asked softly. Dana shook her head and said with a small laugh, "No, Mulder and I are just friends." Scott smiled at her response and pulled her closer. "Why don't you call him Fox?" Dana smiled slightly, remembering a conversation a long time ago over a bag of root-beer. "He doesn't like to be called Fox." Scott's arms tightened around her and Dana looked up into his eyes. "Scott what are you doing?" Scott didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were darkening slightly, his pupils becoming dilated. "Did you ever wonder what it would've been like if we had've gone all the way Dana?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. 'Oh god' Dana thought wildly, 'Surely he isn't going to make a scene here on the dance floor?' As Dana tried to push away gently he tightened his hold on her once more. "I should have never let you go Dana." his hold on her was so great now that she could hardly breath. 'Oh god help me." she thought desperately, 'What a time to leave you gun at home Dana.' 

Fox didn't like the scene playing out in front of him on the dance floor. Scully looked tense and as if she were going to snap any minute but then he got a glance at her face her face and the fear in her eyes made his blood run cold. Stalking toward the two in a graceful, cat like fashion, his mouth set in a grim line.. all he saw was red. 

Dana didn't see Mulder coming until he was right there tapping on Scott's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked coolly, pulling Dana from Scott's arms. Scott was about to object but Dana intervened. "No of course not!" she smiled warmly and gratefully and almost instinctively folded into the safe haven of Murder's arms, her head resting on his chest, the rapid beating of his heart being the only sign of emotion. "Thank you." she whispered softly, not really thinking that he had heard her until his arms tightened around her waist. 

Fox had come to her rescue and she had thanked him in a soft whisper but just having Dana Katherine Scully in his arms was thanks enough. He buried his face in her soft hair smelling a hint of peaches in the soft mass. "I love this song." he said softly and tried to keep from shivering as Scully pressed closer to him, but she wasn't close enough. No fox Mulder could never have Dana Scully close enough, not even if their skin were to meld together. He wanted to devour her, all of her. 

Dana nestled deeper into the curves of Mulder body but when she felt him shiver slightly she looked up into his eyes and saw a side of Mulder that she'd only caught a glance at. In his eyes there were no barriers, no humor, nothing at all teasing. What she saw there was love, passion, and most of all need. The weird part about it was that any other pure emotion with Mulder's intensity would have scared her but she wasn't at all scared. The sensible side of her was screaming, "No Dana, he's your partner, your best friend... this will just complicate things." but her heart and her body drowned out the useless nagging. Meeting his gaze with her own she reached up a steady hand and softly touched his cheek. Mulder's eyes closed at the sweet touch of her hand and a soft gasp escaped his parted lips. Neither of them noticed that the song had ended as Dana reached up on her tip toes and raised her face to Murder's, their lips only a breath away. Then with one word she undid all of the control that Mulder had managed to keep in check for the past four years. With her lips close to his she whispered the name.. "Fox." 

Shivering Fox crushed Scully to him, his lips seeking hers.. meeting her passionate kiss. He didn't care what everyone around them thought. All he cared about was the fact that Scully was kissing him and holding him tight against her. Pulling slightly away from Scully he looked down into her eyes.. "Dana?" he whispered in a husky voice. His eyes were glazed over and he silently allowed Scully to lead him to the door. 

The drive to Dana's house was spent in silence. Dana glanced down at their links fingers and she squeezed gently. Reluctantly she released his hand when she got out of the car, but she soon had a hold of his hand once more when he joined her on the other side of the car. It seemed as if the touch of his hand was the only thing keeping her from falling... the touch of his hand being the only reason for her not to believe that this was all a dream. Dana tried not to keep herself from dragging Mulder up the steps to her apartment. Even though she had appeared to be calm the whole way from the high school her hands began to shake when she tried to unlock the door. 

Fox gently took the keys way from Scully's hand and unlocked the door him self. He followed her into the darkened apartment, closing the door behind him with his shoulder. He tossed the keys nonchalantly on the table and shrugged his coat off all the while staring at his partners back. 

Dana felt his eyes on her.. she felt that he could look into her soul with those liquid hazel eyes, that's why she did not look at him. She didn't want him to know how nervous she was. It wasn't like it was her first time but hell it was her first time with him. Slowly she shrugged off her coat and placed her purse on the dining room table. 

"Fox" she said shakily, "Dana" he said at the exact same time, this causing them both to laugh nervously. Fox walked over to her... placing his hands on her shoulders. "Dana I..." Scully turned toward him, a softly smile on her lips and tears glistening in her eyes, "I know Fox.. I know." Threading his fingers though her hair Fox pulled her to him, his lips capturing hers in a soft embrace. It was a tentative kiss.. somewhat questioning as if testing the waters. Slowly he glided the tip of his tongue along her bottom and felt her shudder in response, parting her lips to allow him access. Their tongues intertwined together as if in a slow erotic dance. A moan erupted from deep within Fox and he pulled her even closer to him. 

Dana was on fire. She had dreamt about this moment ever since they had met... at the beginning it had be purely physical. Fox Mulder was a very handsome man and she was sure that many women had longed to feel his sweet caresses and his passionate kiss but over the years physical had turned to spiritual. The whole four years could be summed up to mental and emotional foreplay for them. Anyone who didn't know these two would have thought from the way that they leaned on each other that they had already found physical gratification from each other. The lingering glances and the small touches had been misleading. Now as Mulder's tongue played cat and mouse with hers Dana felt all the control that she had be holding on to for so long come crashing down. They had found spiritual unity now it was time for the physical part, after all they seemed to have skipped over that part. 

Fox trailed his kisses down her throat and to her collar bone. The faint light from the window shimmered on the cross around her neck and Fox smiled softly. Moving back up to her shoulder he captured the spagetti strap between his teeth and gently tugged it down then moved to the other one. Stepping away slightly he looked at her. Her beautiful red hair was tousled and her lips were moist from his kiss. His breath caught in his throat when she opened her eyes, the blue depths smoky with desire. He placed his hands on her hips, feeling the soft velvet crush beneath his touch. 

Dana felt his warm had through the fabric of her dress and as he gently tugged the dress down pass her knees the cool air that touched her exposed flesh made her shiver slightly. Stepping out of the dress she moved closer to him tugging on the bow tie of his tuxedo. "You really should have allowed the penguin to keep his suit and worn something less covering." She looked up at him when he chuckled... "Why Agent Scully if I had've known were going to *de-brief* me in such a manor I would have worn just my Knicks sweat-shirt." Dana lips curved in a smile... "Nope you couldn't have done that.".. Mulder raised a questioning brow and it was her turn to laugh.. "You left it here." Mulder's mouth curved into a silent oh. Tugging at his shirt she growled in frustration.. "Damnit Mulder.. help me out here." One again her actions were greet by soft laughter. 

Fox sighed softly and concentrated on relieving himself of the barrier of his cloths. When every last stitch of clothing was scattered on the floor Scully backed away. Suddenly he was afraid. Usually he wouldn't have been afraid for someone to see him naked but this was Scully. If she laughed it would be the end for him. But she didn't laugh instead she smiled in her own Scully way and walked slowly around him, examining him as if he were a work of art, as if he were Michael Angelo's 'David.' he shivered slightly as she slid her hands along his shoulders as she walked back to the front of him. She slid her hands from his arms to his hands and led him to her bedroom. Releasing his hands she walked slowly to her bed and laid down. 

The moonlight caressed her pale skin. She lifted her arms to him, beckoning him to join her on the bed. Tentatively he walked toward like a shy young boy getting ready for his first dance with a girl. Dana shivered inwardly as his warm body came in contact with hers. His weight was surprisingly comfortable on her small frame. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him closer to her, urging him even closer to the point of her increasing desire. As if he sensed her urgency he looked into her eyes and asked in a soft whisper, "Are you sure your ready." Nodding silently, her voice slightly shaky she answered, "Oh yes.. I've been ready." He entered her ever so gently allowing her to comfortably adjust to his size. Dana threaded her fingers through his hair as she urged him further, a tiny moan escaping from her lips as he filled her fully. Slowly he began to move within her. It seemed to Dana that he could not get deep enough with in her. She wanted him in her soul in her body. She wanted him so close it hurt. Fox was in heaven... he began to move faster as his desire began to mount. For every thrust she shouted his name and it egged him on. This was a dream come true. He had lain awake at nights wondering how it would have been to have her in his arms as he did not... to feel her body tight against him.. to hear her say his name over and over again in that husky voice of hers. 

He loved her, oh god how he loved her. He had fallen in love with her the day she had walked into 'Spooky's Lair.' He tried to tell himself that he had only stuck with her to be nice but it had been a lie. He couldn't have let her go to save his life. To have her leave would be to stop breathing, to stop living. She was the only real source of light in that basement office. Her smile was the only thing to brighten his mood even though he tended to remain grumpy on occasions. They had been through so much. Tried by fire and death and they had succeeded. They had returned to one another. If that wasn't love then what exactly is love. And he know that she had to love him because any other sane individual would have said "Screw you Mulder and your outrageous ideas" and walked away but not his Scully. He looked into her eyes as he heard her breath became more ragged and more labored.. she was going to climax soon and her satisfaction was the only thing that mattered to him. 

Dana felt herself rising higher and higher. She could here his breath coming in short gasps and she knew that he was holding back for her but she wasn't going to have it. She wanted his satisfaction as much as he wanted hers so she pushed herself harder and harder against him until she felt him shudder violently with in her just as she fell over the edge herself. A bright light seemed to engulf them both and as the light began to dwindle he felt her shiver. Pulling the cover over them she snuggled her close to his side, kissing her forehead softly. "Dana?" he whispered softly.. she responded with a sleepy "Hmmm?" "You never let me finish what I was going to say in the living room..." his voice was low and the vibration tickled her ear, making her giggle slightly. "What were you going to say?" Fox grinned a shrugged. "I forgot." he said with a hint of laughter and he was greeted by a pillow in the face. Blocking his face from further assault he looked at Scully who was propped up on her elbow... "Mulder..." she said impatiently. Fox grinned in the darkness.. "What happened to Fox?" It was Scully's turn to shrug... "I don't know.. I was just making love to him a second ago but now your here." This time Scully was hit with a pillow. Growling playfully Scully jumped to tackle him but ended up under him. 

"Well Agent Scully I was just going to tell you that...." he began.. chewing on his lip as if in thought.. "Yes????" she questioned. "Well I was going to tell you that I well that I.." "Mulder spit it out will you!" Fox chuckled slightly... "Well Fox Mulder has the wildest inclination that he loves Dana Scully but he's not really sure that Dana Scully loves him." Looking into her eyes Fox was shocked to find tears streaming down her cheeks... "God Scully I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to...." Scully shook her head and placed her finger on his lips.. hushing him.... "Tell Fox Mulder that Dana Scully loves him too." Fox tightened his grip on her and sighed in relief, looking heavenward he mouthed the words 'Thank you' and snuggled closer to her closing his eyes. There they slept in each other arms.. content in the knowledge of their love.. it was only a matter of time before they'd confessed their love.. it was written in the stars. 

The End..... 

So how was my first try at X-Files Fan Fiction? Comments welcome.. send them to celestial_way@yahoo.com 


End file.
